


You Save Me From The World

by mercury_caduceus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: Derek and Stiles were working together to stop a rogue Beta. There are some revelations that change their relationship forever.





	You Save Me From The World

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Derek panics a little after being trapped in a circle of mountain ash; also a lot of smut!

"Stiles, don't be stupid," Derek growled at me. Even after a couple months of knowing me, he didn't understand that it was in my  _bones_ , the need to push things to their breaking point.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm testing something," I told him, smirking at the flash of red in his eyes.

"You're testing my fucking patience."

"Exactly."

"Stiles, break the circle,  _now_ ," Derek ordered, trying to control the growl that was still there. Everything else was under control, eyes, claws, teeth.

I moved towards the mountain ash and stopped right in front of the line. I had drawn the circle around Derek and the werewolf that he had been fighting, like he had told me to, but the Beta was dead now and Derek was left in the trap. He was not happy that I was leaving the circle complete.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't trying to piss him off enough to get him to throw me up against a wall so that I could use that memory later and… expand on it.

What can I say? I guess I'm a little bit of a masochist.

No, but really. Derek has never hurt me when he throws me against things. I figured out a long time ago that they're just ways of proving his strength to me, but I know he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me if he could help it. And the man is a god, a modern Adonis, and shirtless way too much for my hormones to handle.

" _Stiles_ ," he growled out again, but I can hear that he's getting agitated now. Being trapped isn't something he handles well – shit. I wasn't being funny, I was just being a dick. His family died trapped in a house that they couldn't get out of, this is probably one of his worst nightmares.

"Shit, I'm so sorry, I'm an idiot, I forgot and I wasn't thinking, sorry," I rambled as I broke the barrier.

He fell out of the circle practically panting, like he had been losing his air supply. He collapsed in a heap on the ground, arms pulling his knees close to his chest.

"Derek?" I whispered, keeping my distance. I really didn't like the look in his eyes right now. They looked panicked and far away, like he thought he was somewhere else, somewhere dangerous.

I took a deep breath and moved towards him slowly, against my better judgement. I kneeled in front of him, trying to get him to look at me.

"Derek, it's okay. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about why that would be stressful for you. You're safe, okay?" I told him softly, trying to keep everything about me calm, my voice, my heartbeat, my scent. If he caught any indication of stress or panic, he could get worse. I put my hand on his knee, still looking at his face and the panic and sadness making him look younger and more vulnerable than I had ever seen.

His eyes finally seemed to focus on my face, realizing where he was. He didn't lose the look of vulnerability though.

"Stiles?" He whispered. He seemed confused, like he didn't understand what was happening or where he was. I was glad nobody else was around, because he might take too many people around him, especially wolves, as a threat. I was just a human, not a threat, nothing.

"Hey, Sourwolf, you're okay, I promise," I reassured him, smiling softly and feeling a wave of relief pass through me at the truth of those words.

He stood up abruptly, dragging me with him. He started patting down my body, and it took me a moment to realize that he was making sure I wasn't on fire. I put my arms out for him.

"Derek, I'm okay, there's no fire, I'm not trapped, I'm safe. You kept me safe, I promise."

The words must have sunk in because he stopped trying to extinguish the fake fire. Just in time, too, because I was enjoying his hands on me a little too much and it was getting dangerously close to becoming obvious.

Then he pulled me into a bone crushing hug and the danger of an inappropriate boner was imminent again. And I was super confused, but extremely pleased with this turn of events so I just hugged him back, maybe pressing myself a little closer than necessary.

I was just trying to help out a friend.

"I can't have you in danger, I can't lose you. Not you. I'm sorry I panicked, I didn't mean to. I just need to be able to protect you all the time, and if I'm trapped then I can't get to you and if I can't get to you everyone else can. I just needed to make sure the Beta didn't hurt you," he whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear. Maybe I wasn't supposed to. But who was I to take social cues.

"What do you mean, 'not me'? What's so special about me? I'm just a stupid human, nothing important about me," I told him, laughing and dying a little inside. I thought about something else to cover the sadness, I didn't need Derek questioning it. I managed to hide it from Scott and everyone else, but they weren't as observant as Derek.

So of course, now is when he would notice.

"What do you mean?" He asked me, pulling away and holding me at arms length. The concern in his eyes shocked me a little, enough to forget to filter what I said next.

"Well, I know I'm not useful, I just get in the way and give you guys something else to worry about when you should be focussing on what's in front of you," I blurted. I slammed my lips together immediately, regretting my lack of brain-to-mouth filter. But my answer just seemed to confuse Derek even more.

"This isn't complex physics, there's no need to look so baffled. This isn't news, and I'm not the first person to say it, or think it," I told him, trying to cover my mistake with sarcasm. It usually worked.

"I don't-you-Stiles, do you not understand what you are to this pack?" Derek demanded, wincing a little at the amount of force behind his words, making him sound much more aggressive than I'm sure he meant.

"I'm the human, the cheerleader, the one you guys need for research and to be able to, you know, use the mountain ash," I said quietly. I hated the fact that I was expendable.

Derek shook his head, and he looked like he was having an internal struggle. "You're just too young, I can't do this to you, not yet," Derek was whispering to himself. He had let go of me at this point. He was doing his usual stress routine when he had to make a decision that he would rather put off but couldn't – pacing, running his hands through his hair, biting his bottom lip way too hard.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded, throwing my arms in the air a little. I couldn't help it, I flailed when people didn't make sense.

He seemed surprised that I could hear him, maybe he thought he was being quieter than he actually was.

"Yeah, my hearing is better now that I've been hanging out with werewolves, it has to be with all of you mumbling so much to try and keep me out of things," I told him bitterly.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but I didn't want to do it this soon, you're not old enough to make a decision. And," he added a little quieter, turning his eyes to the ground, "I don't know what you'll decide." He sounded… nervous.

"Will you just fucking tell me what this thing is that I'm too young to know?"

"I love you, and I think you're my mate." The words came out in a rush so that I almost didn't understand them. It definitely took me a few seconds to decide if they were real or not. When I had determined that I had, in fact, heard him correctly, my body moved without my say.

I was in his arms and my lips against his before Derek even realized that I had moved. He was shocked at first and didn't react, but after the longest second of my life I felt his lips move against mine and his arms snaked around my body to lift me off the ground. I just wrapped my legs around his hips and kissed him with as much force as I could, my mouth opening to let his tongue in – which he happily obliged.

Without realizing it, I had moved one of my hands from his shoulder to his hair and I was tugging it, which, apparently, he liked. A lot. Enough that every time I pulled he moaned quietly into my mouth. That was almost too much for me to handle, and I had to pull away from the kiss to stop myself from getting naked and asking Derek to take me right here in this very-easy-for-werewolves-to-find spot in the woods.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes, panting.

"This can't be happening, I'm dreaming," I whispered to myself.

I felt Derek tighten his grip on my thighs, probably trying to prove that this  _was_  really happening. He started nosing at the side of my throat, taking in my scent, before kissing it and sucking little marks into the skin.

"Do you want this to be a dream?" He whispered between kisses, sounding a little worried that I would answer yes. I grabbed the sides of his face, bringing his eyes up to meet mine.

"No, I want this to be real. I just mean, I've had this dream so many times and I don't know if I can handle this one not being real. I love you, too, I think I have since we thought Peter had killed you at the high school," I admitted, blushing a little but ignoring it.

Derek smiled softly, so soft I could have cried. "It's not a dream Stiles, I promise," he told me, kissing me again. He kept this one soft, to match his smile.

"Then take me home and prove to me just how real you are, Sourwolf," I teased him.

I felt him freeze and his eyes turned red. My breath caught in my throat, a little bit from fear but mostly lust from the possibility the Alpha red might bring.

Derek looked down at me and I could see the control he was employing right now. "Are you sure you want to test me right now Stiles?" He asked me, a growl just on the edge of his words, like the wolf was barely being held back. Fuck, this man was way too hot for my own good.

I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist and bit his earlobe lightly before whispering into his ear, "Take me home, Alpha." I smirked when he shifted me so that I was tossed over his shoulder and he was running through the forest as fast as I think he could.

His apartment was – blissfully – empty when we got there and as he was locking the door so nobody would interrupt, I walked to his bed and began taking off my sweater and shirt, hoping he would follow suit.

I was not disappointed. I heard his shirt hit the ground as he walked towards the bed. I was unbelievably hard and hearing him get undressed magnified how impossibly turned on I already was and made my pants extremely uncomfortable.

And then he made it even worse by undoing his jeans and simply sliding them off, stepping out of them and then just  _being naked_  as he closed the distance between us. I couldn't stop the groan that slipped past my lips at the sight of him in all his glory. This definitely wasn't a dream, I couldn't remember picturing anything this perfect. I don't think I could have imagined anything this wonderful, ever.

When he reached me, he pushed me down onto the bed and began pulling my pants off. I could barely think straight, staring at his face hovering over my underwear. He moved his eyes to meet mine and then stared hungrily at the very obvious arousal I was experiencing.

And then my boxers were slid off and my cock was enveloped in the warmth of Derek's mouth, his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside. The moan that ripped its way out of my throat was the most depraved noise I had ever made.

He began sucking and bobbing his head up and down, the head of my cock hitting the back of his throat. He never once gagged, and occasionally moaned around me, the sound vibrating through me. I had never had a blowjob but I'm pretty sure this was the best first time that anyone had ever experienced. It was most likely the best blowjob ever given to anyone.

"Holy shit, Derek," I gasped when I had finally caught my breath. I moved my hand down to his hair, grabbing it so that I had something to ground me. Derek moaned again when I tugged on his hair, which felt fantastic and so I kept doing that until I was practically fucking his face. He really didn't seem to mind though, because his moaning only got louder, meaning my moaning only got louder, and I just hoped there were no other werewolves around because I don't know if I could handle the mortification of anyone hearing me right now. Still wouldn't have stopped me though.

I don't think  _anything_  could make me stop this from happening.

Derek eventually pulled off (just when I was getting really close to cumming the bastard) and moved so that he was straddling my hips and he could kiss me again. This time the kisses were urgent and sloppy and just fucking perfect.

After a few minutes of that, I had gained more control over my body and could think about what I was doing – and it was still just as fucking magical but I wasn't grinding desperately against Derek like a seventeen-year-old virgin. Which, I mean, I was, but I didn't have to act like it because it was a little embarrassing.

Derek began kissing my neck and dragging his teeth – the human ones – along my skin, making me shiver. When he softly bit my earlobe I almost melted, probably moaning way louder than the action warranted.

I then realized that only one of Derek's arms was holding him above me, but I couldn't feel his other hand anywhere. I followed his arm and saw that Derek was fingering himself open.

"Fuck Derek," I groaned, arching up against him. "Are you trying to fucking kill me?" I asked him, practically pleading with him to not take away my sanity.

"Stiles," he panted against my neck, repeating my name a few more times.

I grabbed his face to bring his lips back to mine, needing some more contact. I couldn't get close enough to him, no matter how much skin we had pressed together.

"Stiles," Derek said, pulling away from the kiss. Both of his hands were holding him up now and he was grinding against me, the friction feeling so fucking good. "Stiles, please, fuck me," he begged, the growl in his voice almost overpowering the words.

I just stared at him, not fully comprehending what he was asking me. This was not what I was expecting whenever I thought about Derek and me. I had obviously imagined all of my Derek sexy times, but this was not how I ever thought a relationship here would work.

"Stiles, I need you inside me, can I?" His eyes were red, but that was the only visible sign that he was bordering control. I was speechless, for the first time in my life. I could only nod. I sure as hell wasn't going to say no to this opportunity.

He took no time, grabbing my cock, which was harder than it had ever been, and sliding down onto me. Derek groaned loudly, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"Fuuuuuck," I groaned, thrusting my hips up, despite being fully seated in him. I mostly just pushed up against him, but the answering moans let me know that he really didn't mind.

Derek started riding me, leaning over me so we could still kiss and he could keep his face pressed against my neck. He moaned unabashedly, again different from what I had imagined he would be like. Today was just turning into one huge, happy surprise.

I started thrusting into him whenever he came down, our bodies slamming together much harder than I would have thought comfortable for him. But the faster and harder we went, the louder he was, the more his words became almost unintelligible. I could just make out from the litany of profanities he was mumbling into my neck that he was moaning my name, and 'yours' and 'please'. There were other words but they were not coherent enough for me to make out what they were.

And I was a little busy with other things. Like the feel of Derek, tight and warm and oh so fucking good.

I couldn't take it anymore, being under him, and Derek looked like he was trying so hard to concentrate on moving and keeping control, so I pulled out of him and rolled him onto his back before slamming back into him.

The angle must have been better because Derek's back arched up, and I heard him ripping apart his sheets as his claws finally popped. I guess he really had been controlling himself, because now he was half-shifted – teeth, claws, eyes.

"Yes, Stiles, fuck, like that, right there," he rambled, moaning so much it almost sounded like one constant sound.

"That's right baby, you feel so good around me, you're so fucking hot, you're taking my cock so well baby," I was babbling just as much as he was, I barely knew what I was saying. I was just as blissed out as Derek.

"Stiles, Stiles I'm gonna-" he groaned. I cut him off with a particularly hard thrust that I knew hit his prostate, causing him to dig his claws deeper into the mattress and then groan with a growly edge to it.

I reached down to stroke him, keeping up a steady pace. "That's right baby, come on, cum for me," I encouraged him. I was close, too, and I wanted to bring him over the edge before me.

"Fuck Stiles, fuck fuck FUCK!" Derek roared, his back arching until he was practically off the mattress, cum shooting over his stomach and chest and my hands.

Just watching him cum would have pushed me over the edge, without him tightening around me when he did. I don't think I had ever had an orgasm this powerful, my mind went completely blank and all I could feel was Derek beneath me and around me. I probably said something, or made some noise, but I was too far gone to know what it was or to be embarrassed.

I managed to hold myself up as I rode my sex high and eventually came down enough to look down and see Derek's cum all over his stomach. I pulled out of him, enjoying the quiet moan that came from him, to lean down and lick it up. That was when I realized that all of my cum was leaking out of Derek's hole, and I don't know what caused me to do it, it was like an instinct. I began pushing all of it back into him. I also didn't realize I was whining whenever it began leaking out again until Derek interrupted me.

"Stiles, it's okay" he whispered, his voice sounding absolutely decimated. I slid two fingers in his hole to keep it all in him and finally looked at him. He was holding a butt plug in his hand, giving it to me so that I could stop pushing it all in with my fingers. I still didn't understand why I was doing it, and I was a little embarrassed, but I happily pushed the plug in and then lay down beside him.

I sighed happily, content with the silence. Eventually I rolled over to look at Derek, and I realized that he was laying beside me, his eyes closed and his entire body tense.

"Derek?" I questioned quietly. I couldn't understand why he would look so devastated, I thought this had been great, I thought he had enjoyed himself. I certainly had.

Oh shit, what if he hadn't enjoyed himself? Did he not want me to be inside him? Had I misunderstood?

I was panicking now, my good mood completely gone.

"Did I do something wrong?" I voiced my concern, barely above a whisper. His head whipped around to look at me, shock and surprise flitting across his face before he closed himself off again.

"What could you have done wrong?" He asked me. He sounded like he was hopeful, but was also trying to quash it down. I couldn't understand.

"I don't know, I've never had sex before! Did you not want me to do that? Did I misunderstand? Did I hurt you? Was the cum thing really weird afterwards? It was really good for me, unbelievably good, like I could do that all day everyday until I died, good, but was it not good for you? Is it because I'm a virgin? Or because I'm not a wolf? Please, feel free to have some input here!" I practically shouted, all in one breath. I was irritated that he hadn't stopped me to tell me when I was right.

"You're… you don't think it's weird that I wanted to bottom?" He whispered, the hope stronger in his voice.

"No? I mean, it wasn't what I was expecting but I sure as hell wasn't going to say no! My god, have you seen your ass? Have you seen  _you_? I would have done almost anything just to have sex with you, in nearly any position you wanted," I said, confused at his question. Why would that be weird?

"But, I'm the Alpha, I'm supposed to be in charge, I'm supposed to be the-the-the  _Alpha_!" He argued with me, and I finally understood. He was worried this would show weakness, that I was going to think of him as less of a protector.

"Derek, sweetie, you can still be the Alpha and want to ride my cock until you've cummed your brains out. That has nothing to do with your Alpha status and nothing to do with anyone else, either. And, I mean, it kinda makes sense when you think about it," I assured him. I knew why he was worried but I thought it was completely unnecessary.

"What do you mean, it makes sense?" He asked, sounding a little on edge.

"Relax grumpy, it's not an insult. It makes sense because you're always in charge, you're always supposed to be the one making decisions, you're meant to be the stereotypical Alpha male. It's probably a relief to be able to break that stereotype and just relax, not have to be in charge if you don't want to, and to be able to put your trust in someone else and just enjoy yourself," I said.

His face relaxed, his whole body relaxed. And then a smile began slowly spreading over his face as he stared at me and had determined I was telling the truth. I couldn't help but smile back.

He kissed me then, his hand in my hair and our bodies pressed together. I could definitely get used to this, no matter how Derek wanted to have sex.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just something I wrote because I was stressed out and overwhelmed with school. This was me procrastinating. I'm still getting used to writing smut, so I'm mostly using this as practice. Let me know how it is!
> 
> I will eventually get back to writing Who Are You Really? but like I already said, I'm really slammed with school and that story takes a lot more time and concentration than a oneshot like this one does. Also I just had a really bad couple days - bad family news - so I'm not in a good mind frame.
> 
> But I promise! I will get back to it as soon as I can, and when school is done I'll probably end up writing all the time!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys like this story, and thank you for reading!


End file.
